pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zdzierstwo
Opowiem wam historię. Siądźcie wygodnie na krzesłach, czy na czym teraz siedzice, zasłońcie rolety, zgaście światło i wkręćcie się w tę mrożącą w żyłach historię. Czytajcie...thumb|302px Kiedyś, ponurym i wyjątkowo mrocznym wieczorem, gdy byłem sam w domu, usłyszałem szelest. Chwytając za mój widelec, który właśnie leżał pod ręką, zszedłem po schodach w dół. Gdy byłem w połowie drogi, zatrzymała mnie jakaś dziwna siła... Mało brakowało, a stanąłbym kotu na ogon... Zgrabnym ruchem ominąłem kota i zszedłem na sam dół schodów. Wszystkie drzwi były pootwierane, a zamek przy drzwiach wejściowych złamany... Tylko z jednego, małego pomieszczenia dochodziło światło. Była to kuchnia. Cichaczem podeszłem do drzwi i przygotowany do ataku, z widelcem w dłoni uchyliłem je. O dziwo, nikogo tam nie było... nikogo? Oj nie, jak na złość, wszyscy mieli włączony HIDE MODE. Rzuciłem widelcem w stół. Tak jak się spodziewałem, ich system się wyłączył... na stole tańczył breake dance'a Jeff, a w lodówce szperał Slender... Gapili się na mnie z taką miną O)_(O. Opieprzyłem ich za włamanie mi się do domu... Ale Jeff był wkurzony. Podszedł do mnie z nożem. Nie mając wyjścia, wbiłem mu widelec w ramię, a on spanikował i krzycząc jak dziewczynka, zemdlał. Wtedy Slender spojrzał się na mnie z miną "Bardzo nie ładnie...". Jako, że wisiało mi to, rzuciłem w niego kartonem po mleku... On też zemdlał. MIałem teraz duży dylemat. Co zrobić, pomyślałem... W głowie mi zaświtało, miałem wspaniały plan! Biegiem udałem się na górę po schodach i siadłem z powrotem do komputera. Weszłem migiem na Allegro i zawiesiłem ogłoszenie "Jeff The Killer i Slenderman do sprzedania! Już teraz za jedyne 666zł!". Byłem dumny z mojego postępowania... Siedziałem przy komputerze z nadzieją, że ktoś się pokusi i kupi tych omdlałych, nieproszonych gości. Siedziałem coraz dłużej i dłużej przy komputerze, ale nikt nie raczył się odezwać... Po krótkiej chwili poczułęm jak coś dyszy mi w szyję. Gdy się odwróciłem, ujrzałem jak Slenderman i Jeff gapią się na mnie. Ich miny szybko zmieniły się w niedowierzanie... Byli wkurzeni, że chciałem ich sprzedać na Allegro i to jeszcze za tak mało. Jeff wyciągnął rękę w stronę klawiatury i zaznaczając cenę, usunął ją i zaczął przyciskać dziewiątkę... Teraz cena wynosiła 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999zł. - Niedowiary! Chyba cię coś boli Jeff! Niema mowy żeby ktoś was kupił za tak dużo! - Krzyknąłem mu w twarz. A on uniósł brwi wysoko i gapił się na mnie... Pokazał palcem na monitor, więc spojrzałem... - 46723 chętnych do kupienia... - Rzekłem z niedowierzaniem. - Ale was jest jedynie dwóch pacany! - Dodałem po chwili. Teraz mieliśmy kłopot... Jak mam sprzedać dwóch gości, 46723 chętnym? Rozłożyliśmy się na kanapie i rozmyślaliśmy, co zrobić w takiej sytuacji... Po chwili nad moją głową pojawiła się żarówka! - Głupie świetliki! - Ryknęłem odganiając nieznośne robale. Teraz naprawdę miałem niezawodny plan! W piwnicy leżał mój stary KLONATOR 7000! Wstałem i ogłosiłem siedzącemu obok mnie Slendermanowi i Jeffowi, że udamy się do piwnicy, by zrobić wojnę klonów! Poszliśmy w trójkę do piwnicy..., przynajmniej ja! Ci tchórze stali w drzwiach i gapili się jak schodzę po mojego KLONATORA 7000. Mniejsza o nich! Gdy znalazłem KLONATORA, ukrytego gdzieś w ciemności, odrazu zabrałem go na górę... Oczywiście nie pomogli mi go uruchomić, co prawda był wielkości ekspresu do kawy, ale mimo to i tak był pierońsko ciężki. Gdy już go uruchomiłem, dobiegł z niego głos pani, jak w autobusie... Tylko zamiast przystanek na rządanie, było proszę włożyć próbkę krwi... Slender na myśl o pobieraniu krwi, uciekł, rozbijając moje super okno z ciastoramy... - A niby miało być niezniszczalne! - Powiedziałem na głos. Jeff, w porównaniu do Slenderman'a, siedział cicho i nie kiwał nawet palcem. Nie powiem, trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. Ale tak jak się tego spodziewałem, gdy pobrałem jego krew, zemdlał... Włożyłem próbkę krwi pod skaner. Po chwili w moim pokoju stało dwudziestu Jeffów..., było to zarazem cudowne, jak i nieco przerażające. Co sekundę pojawiał się nowy Jeff..., niedługo później, zaczęli wypadać przez moje wybite okno..., tak czy siak, dużo z nich wylądowało na ulicy... Gdy połowa mojej dzielnicy była zapełniona, przyszedł Slender... Zebrał się na odwagę, by pobrać mu krew. Tak też zrobiłem. Teraz cała moja dzielnica, plus kilka zaułków, było zapełnionych przez Jeffów i Slendermanów... Dylemat? Tak! Gdy klony Slendermanów i Jeffów przechadzały się jak gdyby nigdy nic po ulicach, z domów wyszły dzieciaki, które uzbrojone w wielkie lizaki i pałki policyje z zestawu "A real policeman!" zaczęły zabijać moje... *Ekhem..., to znaczy nasze Slendermany i Jeffy. Nie byłem oburzony... Wciąż zachowując spokój, podeszłem do komputera i przesunęłem wskaźnik myszy na "Usuń". Wtem, aukcja na której możnabyło zakupić Slenderów i Jeffów, została anulowana... Jeff i Slender walnęli sobie facepalmy. A ja rozkoszowałem się moją armią klonów! Ta rozkosz nie trwała długo..., po chwili połowa klonów zostałą zabita. A to wszystko przez jakieś dzieciaki! - Chwila, chwila... - szepnęłem pod nosem. Podeszłem do KLONATORA 7000 i nacisnąłem podwojenie... Teraz na ulicy było dwa razy więcej Slendermanów i Jeffów... Pomyślałem, że zwycięstwo obleję później, a teraz "uderzę w kimę". Poszłem więc spać... I nieświadom niezadowolenia Jeffa i Slendera, uwierzyłem, że nie chcą zrobić nic złego... Gdy spałem, ci dwaj nacisnęli drugi przycisk na maszynie "Zniszcz klony"... Domyślcie się, co się stało z klonami... Gdy się obudziłem, nikogo nie było, żadnego śladu po klonach, czy dzieciakach..., jedynie Slenderman I Jeff stali na środku z głupimi minami... To się znaczy tylko Slender, bo wiadomo co z Jeffem... - Świat podbiję później... Teraz chodźmy na soczek ze słomką... - Rzekłem. I poszliśmy w naszym szczęśliwym gronie na sok... -The End Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania